<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fireplace by treesramblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409205">fireplace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings'>treesramblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twelve days of stuckony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve steps outside into the cold winter air and it’s all he can feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Janet Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twelve days of stuckony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fireplace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/gifts">vicnic90</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempuwu">tempu</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist">sapph</a> for betaing x</p><p>steve angsts for like, 0.2 seconds, and the rest is pure fluff.</p><p>this is for you, my dear <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90">vic</a>, because you give me butterflies and smiles every single day we speak. thank you for being the sunshine in my life.</p><p>please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers doesn’t hate anything—but if he <em>did</em>, he would hate the cold.</p><p>He knows it’s psychosomatic, his dislike. He knows his body has healed in the seven or so months that’ve passed since he was thawed from the ice. He knows he’s warm now.</p><p>Even still, he can’t help it. Spending forty-six years encased in a block of ice changes your perspective of what <em>warm</em> means.</p><p>Steve steps outside into the cold winter air and it’s all he can feel.</p><p>He goes back to his SHIELD-assigned apartment after leaving SHIELD Headquarters and he—he hates it.</p><p>The bed is too soft. The blankets smell wrong. The air is too polluted.</p><p>He shouldn’t, he knows, but Steve hates the future. He hates that he survived when Bucky didn’t. He hates that he has to keep living a life without Bucky.</p><p>Steve misses the 1930s. He misses the 1940s, when, if he felt too cold, he could just fit himself against Bucky’s side, and Bucky would throw one of his massive arms over Steve’s waist, pull him close to his furnace-hot chest, and hold Steve tight.</p><p>Steve misses Bucky.</p>
<hr/><p>He walks back out into the streets. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he can find a little place that serves <em>proper</em> hot chocolate. Have some chili with cheese and saltines. Draw a thousandth portrait of Bucky.</p><p>He finds a promising restaurant and goes in. Steve scans the room—a leftover habit that he’s never bothered to grow out of—and double takes at the sight of Howard Stark’s son standing at the bar with a woman, talking to the waitress.</p><p>Steve has heard so many things since unthawing. How HYDRA didn’t actually die with him. How Howard was actually working directly under the Red Skull. How Howard’s son—<em>Tony</em>, Agent Romanov had told him—was the one to find out and expose them all.</p><p>He hesitates. Steve hasn’t been forbidden from seeing Tony. He hasn’t even been discouraged. Agents Romanov and Barton have told him time and time again that he’s a great person… just rough around the edges. But, consistently, everyone he’s talked to has assured Steve that he will like Tony. He just has to get past the act he puts on for the world.</p><p>Steve has trouble seeing how someone that could selflessly put themselves on the line like Tony does as Iron Man could ever be rough around the edges.</p><p>It’s time, he decides, to stop ignoring him. Tony has done nothing wrong to Steve. Every (limited) encounter the two of them have had has been polite. It’s not Tony’s fault that Steve looks at him and can only see Howard’s betrayal.</p><p>He walks up to the couple and clears his throat, awkward.</p><p>“May I join you?” he asks.</p><p>Tony and the unnamed woman turn to face him. Tony’s face lights up, bright and colorful and happy, and Steve feels guilt like a kick to the gut.</p><p>
  <em>He’s so handsome.</em>
</p><p>“Captain!” Tony smiles. “It’s wonderful to see you. Here, let’s go sit down,” he offers, gesturing to a booth. “Oh! This is my best friend, Janet Van Dyne. You might have heard of her as the Wasp?”</p><p>The woman—Janet—has a gigantic grin on her face. She clutches Steve’s hand between hers, and then leans up, kissing the air next to his cheeks. “Hi! Steve Rogers, right? It’s awesome to meet you! Tony and Nat have told me so much, like, wow. Give me your communicator, let me give you my number, and we can hang out more! I was just about to leave so I can’t stay.”</p><p>Steve flushes, overtaken by her genuine friendliness and enthusiasm. He pulls his SHIELD-issued communicator out of his pocket—and Steve doubts he’s ever going to get over how quickly technology has improved—and hands it over to her. Janet winks at him as she takes it, pulling up a new contact information box and inputting her number. “Thank you, ma’am. It would be lovely to meet new people.”</p><p>“Oh, dude, don’t call me ma’am. I’m pretty sure I’m younger than you are. Just Jan is fine. It’s what all my friends call me.”</p><p>Steve feels happiness creeping up his back. Her radiant and bubbly attitude is turning out to be infectious.</p><p>“Sure, Jan. Then, please, just Steve is fine.” He accepts his communicator back with a small smile.</p><p>“You got it, Steve,” she giggles. Turning to Tony, she adds, “I love you, babe. Beep me if you need me. I’ll see you for Christmas dinner next week, right? Daddy has been looking forward to it all month.”</p><p>Tony turns his gaze onto Janet, and his smile is soft, personal, and full of love.</p><p>Private.</p><p>Steve averts his eyes.</p><p>“Of course, Queen Bee. Love you. Good luck with the new dress.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s goin’ down,” she chuckles. “Bye, Steve! Nice to meet you!”</p><p>He turns back toward her and waves. Watching her walk out the door, Steve feels himself become adrift in a sea of emotions as he turns back to face Tony.</p><p>Even aimed at Steve and with Janet gone, Tony’s smile is kind. He reaches his palm out, placing it on Steve’s bicep with a gentle nudge. “Let’s go sit down.”</p><p>The two of them make their way over to the booth. Tony calls over his shoulder to the waitress, ordering a chocolate cream pie, and then sits down across from Steve.</p><p>“Have you ever been here? Fundamentally Blue is incredible. Ashley, the waitress over there, is the owner. She’s great; you should talk to her when you can. Even though this is a diner, they have a brewery in the back, and everything on their drinks menu is to <em>die</em> for.”</p><p>“Oh, um, thank you, but I—I can’t get drunk,” Steve says. His fingertips are tapping against his thigh and he can’t help that his eyes are darting across the table, looking everywhere except at Tony.</p><p>“No, no, Steve—” Tony gasps. Steve flicks his gaze up to see Tony’s eyes widen, the evening sun bouncing off of them and bringing out the millions of swirls of colors present. Steve can feel his palms start to sweat.</p><p>God, why is he so <em>nervous</em>?</p><p>“—Beer isn’t just about getting drunk. There’s a whole <em>culture</em> about it. Ashley can talk your ear off about all the different types. It’s so interesting.”</p><p>Tony’s smile is small, gentle and sweet and attractive, and Steve hates himself.</p><p>How can he think like this about another man when Bucky—</p><p>Steve’s smile drops and he stares at the table. Clenches his hands in his pants. He can feel an awkward air forming between them, and he knows it’s his fault, that he should excuse himself and leave to lick his wounds in peace—</p><p>“Here ya go, darlings.”</p><p>Ashley comes over with the pie and sets it between them with two spoons and a wink.</p><p>“Okay, you have to try this. It’s so good. Come on, don’t be shy,” Tony goads, spooning off a piece and holding it out for Steve.</p><p>“Um—I—Well—” Steve stammers. His face is hot.</p><p>Tony laughs and the tension breaks. Steve breathes, in and out, and thinks to himself—</p><p>Maybe this feeling is something he could live for. Maybe the way his heartbeat quickens when he looks at Tony’s lips, or the way he finds himself smiling in return when Tony does, could help him recover.</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, boys. We’re closing up now. You guys better get home before the storm worsens.” Ashley’s voice is kind but firm, and Steve glances out the window with surprise and then a forlorn sigh. He hadn’t realized just how long he and Tony had been talking. He also hadn’t realized it had begun to sleet, slush already forming on the ground.</p><p>“Come on. You can come back with me. I’ve got this nice, big fireplace. You’ll love it.” Tony steps up out of the booth, his eyes crinkling with his smile.</p><p>Steve nods his head. It can’t hurt, can it? Getting to spend a bit more time with Tony.</p><p>They head out and slip into Tony’s car, which had been parked on the side of the street next to the restaurant’s entrance. There’s a slip of paper on the windshield, and Tony doesn’t even glance at it before folding it and putting it in his pocket.</p><p>“What’s that?” Steve asks once they’re both settled in.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. A parking ticket. Word to the wise: laws that only have a cash punishment are a punishment to the poor.”</p><p>Steve blinks in response.</p><p>It’s quiet on the drive to Tony’s place, and then Tony is pulling into an underground garage. The two of them step out and Tony locks the car, turning to face Steve as he comes around the front of the car.</p><p>“My boyfriend isn’t in right now. Sorry I can’t introduce you; I know he’s been dying to see you,” Tony says, his voice filled with remorse.</p><p>Shock goes through his body like a bolt of lightning. A—A what?</p><p>“You have a boyfriend?” Steve asks. “But I thought—Jan—” </p><p>Tony laughs, bright and hilarious. “Jan? Oh, god, I love her to death, but I could never date her. No, she’s my platonic soulmate.”</p><p>“Oh. But a—a <em>boyfriend</em>? But…”</p><p>Tony’s smile dims. He tilts his head, a considering look crossing his face, and says, “Yeah. A boyfriend. I thought that was common knowledge around SHIELD?”</p><p>“SHIELD doesn’t really tell me a lot.”</p><p>Boyfriends. Together. In <em>public</em>.</p><p>Steve tries not to cry.</p><p>“It’s still stigmatized, don’t get me wrong, but it’s… not nearly as bad as it used to be. You can’t be arrested for it anymore, for one. Not in New York.”</p><p>There’s silence between them as Steve processes that statement. It’s so—amazing.</p><p>“He loves you, though! Don’t worry about that,” Tony says, words rushed, and it takes Steve a moment to realize Tony’s talking about his boyfriend. “He’ll be sad he missed you.”</p><p>Steve hums, distracted, and shifts on his feet, still reeling from <em>boyfriend</em> and <em>decriminalized</em> and <em>common knowledge</em>. He follows Tony unseeing up the stairs, and it takes him a moment to zero in on his surroundings when they enter the main room. His eyes catch on the giant fireplace in the corner, a pile of pillows and blankets placed in front of it. The fire is already roaring.</p><p>“Make yourself at home,” Tony says as he removes his jacket. “I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p>Steve takes off his own coat and shoes, and then wanders over to the fire, collapsing on the ground on top of the pillows and blankets. He soaks up the heat, letting it wash over his bones with a content sigh.</p><p>Tony brings him over a drink shortly after, and Steve moves over so Tony can sit on the blanket next to him. He takes a tentative sip and <em>moans</em>. Tony made the hot chocolate the <em>right</em> way, almost identical to Bucky’s hot chocolate, and Steve lets himself have a moment of grief.</p><p>Tony sips his own drink, gaze caught by the fire, and Steve gets lost in his eyes once again.</p><p>“You must love your boyfriend a lot, huh,” Steve says.</p><p>“I do,” Tony replies, and the answer is stated so plainly and rings with such truth that Steve feels it down to his <em>bones</em>. “He’s had a really rough life. More than… almost anyone, I would say. He’s still trying to recover; it hasn’t been easy on him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve says, and means it.</p><p>“He’s getting better! He’s just not ready for a lot of things. It’s slow progress, but he’s worth it.”</p><p>“How long have you been together? If you don’t mind me asking.” Steve bites his lip, hesitant, and takes another sip of his drink.</p><p>“Mmmm… Our anniversary is coming up soon, actually. Christmas, if you can believe it,” Tony chuckles. “It’ll be five years.”</p><p>The fire pops in front of them and it draws Steve’s attention. The flames flicker, the emanating heat seeping into his skin.</p><p>“Here,” Tony whispers. He pulls over a blanket, soft and heavy and warm, and wraps it around Steve’s shoulders. His fingers brush against Steve’s neck and he shivers.</p><p>He closes his eyes, pulling it closer around him, and can’t help but bury his nose in the blanket.</p><p>He lets himself believe that he’s not just imagining it smells like Bucky.</p><p>Tony leans into his side, tentative at first as if unsure of his welcome. Steve opens his body, letting him settle against Steve’s chest. Tony sips on his hot chocolate and watches the fire as well.</p><p>“Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I needed this,” Steve says. Time doesn’t seem to exist in this little bubble that they’ve made together.</p><p>He feels like he should feel guilty for how he’s taking advantage of Tony’s generosity.</p><p>“I have an inkling that, if you’re stuck in ice for a couple decades, you don’t handle the cold very well.”</p><p>Tony’s voice holds a secret to it, like he knows something Steve doesn’t, and Steve wonders at what it could be.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says instead. “This is perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>